


The Jar

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is in her office and then James comes inside to consult smthing. There's a jar or smthing impossible to open and Cat asks for his help but in spite of being big and strong, he's no success. Then he leaves, Cat calls Kara to run and errand and as she approaches her desk, she sees the jar and assuming the errand is to open it, Kara grabs it and opens it like it's the easiest shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jar

****James enters Cat’s office with a smile, “You wanted to see me, Ms. Grant?”

Cat looks up, “Yes, James, come in.” She moves around her desk, “I need your help with this layout. CatCo Paris sent it in this morning and it just doesn’t look right.”

The whole time Cat has been talking she’s had a mason jar of jelly beans Carter gave her for Christmas in her hands, trying to open it. “Would you like help?” James finally asks after watching her fail to open it.

Silently Cat holds out the jar, watching as James tries to open the jar as well, in the end he hands it back unopened, “Carter must have superglued it shut,” she says offhandedly. “Anyway, the layout?”

The two of them turn to the layout, spending the next half hour deciding the best way to rearrange things to create a perfect balance. After he leaves she calls, “Kiera!”

Her assistant comes into the office, seeing her sitting on the couch, staring longingly at the jar of jelly beans. She’d told Kara not to buy a new bag yesterday, knowing she had the jar from Carter. Without so much as blink Kara picks the jar up and twist the lid off. “Here, Ms. Grant,” she says, holding the jar out to her boss.

Cat stares at the jar for a moment then her assistant, “Thank you,” she finally says, reaching out for the jar. She indicates the layout on the table, “Send that back to Paris and have them make the corrections.” As Kara leaves the office Cat reaches into her jar of jelly beans, “Not Supergirl my ass.” Kara glances back over her shoulder but says nothing.


End file.
